


In my eyes

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody needs a hug sometimes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, and I know you need it too, because I need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: You never love yourself half as much as I love youAnd you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you toIf I let you know, I'm here for youMaybe you'll love yourself like I love you.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	In my eyes

Remus walked into the dorm exhausted from the long hours of class only two days after a full moon. He stretched his arms and tilted his neck to both sides letting his bones click letting out a quite sign. It had been a long and tedious day since the rest of his folks had decided to skip class.  
  
He let his bag drop with a soft thud feeling slightly lightheaded, and looked around. His sleep deprivation eyes naturally crinkled as he took in the view of a beautiful lad wrapped around in a blanket cocoon laying on his bed. He slowly walked over to his bed, pulling his sweater off and sliding under the sheets, tangling his legs with the other boy's.

"Your legs are freezing", rasped a sleepy voice from somewhere inside the blankets. Remus smiled, as he got closer to the boy, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer and laying his head on the others arm. 

"Did I wake you up", smiled the taller boy, as he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's chest, feeling the other lads breath quiver around his forehead

"Na, I was awake. Did I miss anything important today", smiled the sleepy boy, shifting and adjusting his chin over the other boys head. It was a comfortable setting for the taller boy as he could hear the calm heartbeat thrumming against the other's chest, right next to his ears.

"Eh...Snivellous threw up on Minnie's robes during transfiguration and got a weeks detention", laughed the honey eyed boy, as he started to touch and leave kisses on every inch of bare skin he could find.   
Sirius gave out a hearty laugh and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

For a while, the two boys lay in comfortable silence breathing in the familiar warm scent of safety.

"You're so beautiful", mumbled the raven-haired boy running his fingers through the cinnamon brown curls that he noticed were starting to grow longer than Remus normally let them to.

Remus looked up raising his eyebrows in amusement. The light falling at perfect angles, highlighting his jaw and cheekbones, making every one of his scars look like works of artistry. He just looked so beautiful, that Sirius wanted to capture this moment and dwell in it for an eternity. So after a moment of thought, he grinned and reached out to the back of his bed.

"What are you-"

"Don't move!!", he exclaimed as Remus jumped back to the same position that he was in before.  
Sirius grinned as he pulled out the muggle camera and started to adjust it, but Remus seized it out of his reach before Sirius could click a photo of him.

"Hey!! Whatcha do that for??!", grinned Sirius as he swept his fingers across his beautiful Remus's cheek.

"No pictures.", mumbled the scrawny boy as he took the camera and carefully tossed it to the bed across theirs.

"But you look so beautiful", Sirius complained as he stretched his arm reaching out to the camera, tumbling off the bed taking Remus down with him instead.

"Uff!"

Remus looked at Sirius with a scowling expression. "You're an idiot! You know that right!", grumbled the lanky boy, as he tried shoving the shorter one off him.

Sirius looked into his eyes and smiled, grazing the pad of his thumb along the bottom of Remus' lip. "I'm your idiot", he smiled as he leaned forward and tugged onto his lip.

_Click_

"Hey!!", cried Remus as the pushed the other boy off him and reached out for the camera, but the other boy got up and started running around the dorm. Remus was quick to catch up with him and leapt onto him, pinning him to the ground

The two boys wrestled trying to overthrow the other until Remus playfully poked a finger into Sirius' ribs making him involuntarily twitch away with a howl.

"You tickled me!", Sirius exclaimed jabbing a finger of accusation into Remus' chest.  
"I know", smiled the taller boy as he fully launched himself towards the other boy tickling him until the two were a howling mess of laughter.

"Stop! Stop! Ow! My cheek hurts", cried Remus constraining Sirius down by straddling him, and pinning his hands above his head.

"Oh, Moony! I haven't even started that part yet", Sirius winked trying to struggle his way out of the other boy's grip.

"Ok. First of all! It's you who takes it up the arse, and second, please get your head of the gutter, you know what cheek I meant!", Remus grinned, clearly pleased with the effortless struggle Sirius was putting up against him.

"Well we could always switch things up for a bit", grinned Sirius as he tilted his head up for another quick kiss.

"Sometimes I wonder what you see in me", Remus mused breaking away from the kiss.

"What I see in you?! Oh, Remus!"

"No, I didn't mean it in that way! I just..."

Taking advantage of the loosened grip Sirius slipped out and sat up cupping Remus' cheek. "You just?"

"It's just...Everyone knows that you can get any person in the world without even putting any effort into it"

"That-"

"And yet you choose the broken, scarred monster who could tear you apart without even-"

"Remus no-"

"No you listen to me!", Remus interrupted pulling away from Sirius' grip.

"Last month I came this close to tearing you into bits and if it weren't for James, nothing would have stopped me from doing so."

"Remus please-"

"I am not a safe place to be. Why are you still with me?! I can't push you away and you know it!"

"I had warned you before but you-"

"You won't hurt me. Listen to me, Remus. Please. Listen to me!", Sirius begged walking up to the taller boy. Remus wanted to back away but he didn't. Sirius stepped closer lightly placing his palm on Remus' chest.

"Moony knows it's me. He would never harm me. What happened the last moon was an accident and it will never happen again."

"How do you know that?", whispered Remus, his voice walking at the brink of tears with every word

"Last moon", Sirius hesitated,  
"It wasn't me that Moony wanted to attack."  
Remus looked up at the other man in question.   
"It was Wormtail.", he affirmed sliding his palm from the other boy's chest to the shoulder and back.

"I shouldn't have told you about Peter and the Slytherin's. I should have known that it would affect Moony. It isn't your fault Remus. We'll just find a way to tell Wormtail to not come along until we know for sure why he was with the Slytherin's."

"We know that we can trust Moony", he continued lowering his voice so that it was barely above a whisper. 

"The question is, can Moony trust us?", said Sirius looking up and meeting the other boy's eyes.

Remus looked into the other man's eyes at a complete loss of word. 

_How can you trust this monster inside me? The very reason I loathe myself._

_How do you love me more than I ever could love myself?_

So he resolved to a nod instead, pulling the shorter boy into his arms and pressing his lips softly against the other man's.

He smiled when he felt a hand on his chest grasping the fabric of his shirt and tugging on its hem when the door suddenly cracked open.

"Yo love birds! Dinners up in ten minutes!", grinned James, getting rid of his robes and throwing on a new shirt. Remus rolled eyes and pushed Sirius away.

"Jeez James! Way to ruin a moment!", groaned the other boy as he walked over to his bed to get himself something decent to put on.

"He may be your boyfriend Padfoot but I can't have you miss dinner on his regard", winked James as he knocked into Sirius having himself being knocked right back and the moment soon settled into friendly wrestling. 

"Dinner", grunted James pushing Sirius off.

"Race you to the hall twick!", James laughed launching himself towards the door.  
  
"Oh this twick is gonna kick your ass", Sirius howled rolling over and looking at Remus one last time before taking off.  



End file.
